


Come Home.

by MonroeN



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Reichenbach Feels, WHY?!, fuck this shit, i hate this so much
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-08-13
Updated: 2013-08-25
Packaged: 2017-12-23 08:48:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 386
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/924321
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MonroeN/pseuds/MonroeN
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John necesitaba escribir algo en el blog. Ese blog que había quedado abandonado desde que vio la caída de un ángel. *trabajando en un 2do capítulo*</p>
            </blockquote>





	Come Home.

**Author's Note:**

> Hace días que quería escribir algo en este fandom pero no podía encontrar algo que fuera corto, hasta esta noche. Estoy tan amargado por cosas estúpidas y encima que hice ver a mis padres la serie, esta noche vimos el último capítulo y me mató JAJA #masoquista ENCIMA, soy un genio, encontré mil y un post buenísimos en un blog que súper recomiendo, http://cumber-porn.tumblr.com/ y FEEELLLSSSS all over me.  
> So well, nació esto. No me odien.
> 
> Dejé dos simples frases en inglés, porque todo se oye más bonito en inglés.

John _necesitaba_ escribir algo en el blog. Ese blog que había quedado abandonado desde que vio la caída de un ángel.

Finalmente, luego de tres años, decidió dar por finalizado el tiempo muerto de espera inútil.

Se preparó un té en su taza, esa taza que había sido saqueada tantas veces por su compañero de piso, esa taza que descansaba en el aparador junto con su compañera, aquella con la que tantas tardes habían compartido juntas la infusión de hojas molidas.

Se sentó en su sillón, aquel sillón que tantas veces había sido pisoteado por Sherlock en su maldita costumbre de no respetar los muebles.

Abrió su laptop y, como hace tanto tiempo, todo estaba igual que como lo había dejado la última vez que la usó.

No había más saqueos, ni abuso, ni profanación de la privacidad. Ya no más miradas exasperadas, ni reproches por no haberlo escuchado aunque él no estuviera en la casa, ni malhumores. No más disparos en mitad de la noche, ni aburrimientos desesperantes, ni deducciones que lo sorprendan. No más mensajes acosándolo para que regrese al piso, sentía que nadie lo necesitaba.

Lo terrible era que todo seguía tal cual como él lo había dejado. La ropa seguía en sus cajones, las camisas y los sacos colgados en el armario; la taza en el aparador; sus libros, su laptop, su desorden y su caos reinaba en la casa. Su perfume quedó impregnado en su memoria; el cepillo de dientes seguía en el baño al igual que su cepillo para el pelo; el violín y sus hojas de pentagramas al lado de la ventana. Incluso ella parecía triste porque no podría oír, quizás, _no, jamás_ podrían oír de nuevo las melodiosas notas del instrumento. A veces deseaba el silencio, _pero maldita sea_ , ahora lo odiaba con toda su alma.

Sherlock estaba en todos lados pero no lo escuchaba, no lo sentía, no lo veía.

 

En su blog sólo escribió seis simples y profundas palabras. Seis palabras que, al lado de _“golpéame”_ , siempre estuvieron implícitas en su relación. Implícitas, como todo el sentimiento. _Estaba, pero no estaba._

Y no esperaba milagros. Dejó de hacerlo hace mucho tiempo. Su celular dejó de sonar anunciando ese mensaje hace mucho tiempo.

Hasta hoy.

>  
> 
> I am lost without my detective. Come home. –JW
> 
>  
> 
> I’m coming. -SH

 

**Author's Note:**

> IDK, son las 7:30 AM, quiero dormir. Mañana me fijo si hay errores xD


End file.
